Gaito Kurouzu/Gallery
Season 3 Gaito.PNG |Gaito's Triple D debut Gaito Kurouzu with his buddy, Black Death Dragon, Abygale.PNG|Gaito and Abygale Gaito and Abygale in the opening.PNG|Gaito and Abygale (SD) in Future Card Buddyfight Triple D Opening Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png Gaito on the Promo video.jpg Triple D Impact Calls.png tumblr_o0z4lo9BgD1r5r707o1_500.png Gaito Kurouzu & Abygale.png Gao vs. Gaito.png Gaito with Darkness Dragon World Flag.png Gaito with Death Dragon Sickle, Gelscythe.png|Gaito equipped with Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe Gaito's Core Deck Case.jpg|Gaito's Core Deck Case Hollow Black Dragon.jpg|Luminize! Hollow Black Dragon Gaito_with_his_Core_Gadget.PNG|Gaito with his Core Gadget Gaito Impact Call.png|Gaito Impact Calls Impact Calls.jpg|Gaito's Impact Call Final Phase (3).jpg|Striking Final Phase Gaito Returns Stolen Cards.png|Gaito returning stolen cards image-15e3b54bcc7a2d35d1e0b1822525a955-default.jpeg|Gaito with cards in his hand CgLxRZZW8AUNmFf.jpg|Gaito smiles Gaito watches.png Gaito soaked up.jpg|Gaito in the rain Gaito's close-up.jpg|Gaito's face close-up D4eb296a-s.jpg Gaito & Abygale (Real Form).png Gaito vs. Kyoya.jpg|Gaito vs. Kyoya Gaito Meets Abygale.png|Gaito meets Abygale Gaito_with_Abygale,_Unlimited_Death_Drain!.PNG|Gaito with Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" Noboru,_Gaito,_Tasuku,_and_Gao.PNG Gaito and Abygale.jpg|Gaito and Abygale looks up at Kyoya tumblr_o5q3os1qlk1ratquoo1_1280.png|Gaito at Gao and Bal's goal Gaito looks up at Bal.jpg Gaito's scornful look.jpg|Scornful Gaito tumblr_ojtvazGpbA1us1in4o1_1280.png|Gaito vs. Wataru Gaito's mean look.jpg Gaito's_Eyes.png Shiny Purple Eyes.png|Gaito's eyes shine tumblr_o7v5cvUGVd1ratquoo3_400.png|Gaito's eye close-up Gaito & Abygale (Real Form-2).png 07fe658b-s.jpg Gaito with Abygale.jpg Gaito and Abygale lunchtime.jpg 9efbd20a-s.jpg tumblr_oc6mx3h2cG1ratquoo1_540.png|Angry Gaito Gaito's_angry_look.jpg|Annoyed Gaito tumblr_oc6kpsxWUE1vccjgyo1_500.png Screenshot 2016-08-20-03-22-22.png Overreacting Gaito.jpg|Gaito overreacting Gaito looking at the dove.jpg Gaito Dragon Force.png|Gaito shows signs of the Dragon Force tumblr_od9t7iIwyn1ratquoo2_400.png|Gaito's eyes close-up Tasuku and Gaito quilfied.jpg tumblr_oepfez1mXY1ratquoo5_1280.png|Gaito find out that Gao release the Dragon Force Screenshot_2016-10-08-12-42-22.jpg CvwoDztVUAAMCPP.jpg|Gaito's Dragon Force Triple D Protagonists.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito with their dragons.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito.jpg CuRGgf9VIAA-g4D.jpg|Gaito's debut in the WBC Cup World Championship Concerned Gaito.jpg|Serious Gaito Gaito sitting besides Abygale.jpg 40e0093e77878e653d21dd9f191901241489185583_full.jpg Gaito & Abygale about to swim.png|Gaito & Abygale about to swim tumblr_ogk2azfXU21ratquoo4_400.png|Gaito relaxing Hanako and Gaito.jpg|Gaito with Hanako CxEKfHxUQAAb8Sp.jpg|Gaito afraid Gaito worried.jpg Gaito sees his past.jpg tumblr_oh8n5zzMXb1ratquoo2_540.png|Gaito despise cats pvqbvG1mlY0.jpg|Gaito with his Sparrow ilMlDEtmucc.jpg|Gaito equipped with Claws of Black Death, Galefang Gaito sees Abygale's New Form.png|Gaito sees Abygale's New Form Gaito's sadness.png|Gaito learns about his sadness Dragon Force Speaks to Gaito.png|The Dragon Force Speaks to Gaito tumblr_oh8nr64btQ1ratquoo1_1280.png|Gaito's Dragon Force card Gaito (Dragon Force) & Abygale.png Gaito Dragon Force 2.png Screenshot 20161125-210119.png|Gaito's Dragon Force Gaito_looks_at_Abygale.png|Gaito smiles at Abygale Gaito smiles at Abygale.jpg Gaito & Ozon-B.png|Gaito with Ozon-B Gaito, Abygale & Ozon-B.png Tasuku and Gaito supports Gao.png tumblr_ohzjtgPeAK1ratquoo1_1280.png|Gaito cheering for Bal CzWk9MNUcAEtmI9.jpg|Gaito's Dragon Force reacting Cz-2rP1VEAAV68V.jpg Gaito Rides Abygale.png Gaito smiles at Kyoya.jpg Cz-277bVIAAswbo.jpg tumblr_oibbcmi8Hp1ratquoo1_1280.png|Gaito chuckles at Kyoya Gaito & Abygale VS Azi Dahka.png Gaito victorious.png Tumblr oio8uz4wFG1ratquoo1 500.png Gaito Freaks Out.jpg|Gaito's fear of cats tumblr_ok3xqgu6CY1r5r707o2_1280.png|Gaito embarrassed|link=Gaito Kurouzu C2qbEQ-W8AI-Ee .jpg Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku Dragon Force.png Three Dragon Forces.jpg Gaito and Abygale sitting.jpg Gaito sitting with Abygale.jpg C3SHXl0UkAAMKxZ.jpg C3SHaJ6VYAAtgO9.jpg C3SIEJ-UEAAlh93.jpg C3SIOroUoAAUmXG.jpg|Gaito's determination C3SITVMUcAAUngG.jpg C3SKNKfWEAEWEHL.jpg|Gaito's Soul Steal card C3SKZtyXAAIwLNi.jpg|Gaito smiles with Dragon Force tumblr_okuaieDTyI1ratquoo4_500.png tumblr_ol77bxCXNx1ratquoo4_500.png|Gaito with Abygale|link=Gaito Kurouzu Gaito Dragon Force, 'Counterattack Form'.png|Gaito using Dragon Force, "Counterattack Form" Gaito smiles at Tasuku.jpg Shocked looks.jpg 2-on-1 Buddyfight.jpg Tasuku and Gaito concerned.png Gaito and Tasuku shocked.jpg Gaito on Noboru's phone.jpg tumblr_olwnimeCjs1ratquoo2_1280.png Gaito's awkwardness.jpg tumblr_om9xloxZbx1ratquoo4_540.png|Gaito blushes C8enGlgVwAACUOy.jpg|Gaito looking at Tasuku C6KHlvfWQAAWXCb.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg C6KJIoBWYAMW2nr.jpg|Gaito hides|link=Gaito Kurouzu C7NPQvpW4AI_WtX.jpg|Gaito smiles with Dragon Force, "Counterattack Form" C7NPd7uX0AI5zcF.jpg Celebration.jpg C7NI_hxXgAYrFwn.jpg|Gaito and Tasuku smiles Congrats Handshake.jpg|Gaito and Tasuku handshake Triple D boys and dragons.jpg Season 4 tumblr_oo2i4bpNvz1ratquoo3_1280.png C82LHhlUAAEA6t5.jpg Gaito's suspicions.jpg Gaito standing with Abygale.jpg C9apyLSXYAEjMq4.jpg C9cmjirUQAA5xJT.jpg Future-card-buddyfight-battsu-episode-3-english-dubbed.jpg|Gaito with Gao Gaito & Abygale (SD).png C9-OEucUAAA5 vR.jpg Gaito's_serious_look.jpg C_mBYANVwAAkCeo.jpg Gaito's Final Phase.jpg|Gaito actives his Final Phase 0005_201705130834420d1.jpg Gaito Death Count Requiem.png|Gaito using Death Count Requiem Gaito with Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken.png|Gaito with Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken Gaito seriousness.jpg Gaito casts a spell card.jpg Gaito using Death Count Requiem.jpg Gaito looking.jpg Gaito & Annihilation Black Dragon, Abygale.png|Gaito & Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale Gaito Death Count Requiem 1.png Gaito Death Count Requiem 2.png Gaito riding on Abygale.jpg Gaito concerned.jpg Dai vs. Gaito.JPG|Gaito vs. Dai Gaito's impact card.jpg Gaito's holding his impact card.jpg 0420.jpg|Gaito's next opponent: Kanata Ozora tumblr_opzfitjkBL1tsbxqeo1_500.gif tumblr_opzfitjkBL1tsbxqeo2_500.gif DAOpZa5UIAAubMt.jpg DA--3FBUIAAjPjY.jpg DAvD35YVwAA88l9.jpg DAyeZtxU0AApj S.jpg|Gaito meeting Kanata Gaito_overconfident_look.jpg Gaito's sly smile.jpg BFX9_16.jpg|Raise The Flag DApmbHiW0AAWWaW.jpg ep009_01.jpg BFX9_47.jpg DA--wp5UMAAOdQk.jpg Gaito's cards.jpg|Gaito's deck Gaito beside Abygale.jpg DB7q1cIUMAACkv3.jpg DB7YstNUAAAnmFm.jpg DB7YuBXUQAAAMaw.jpg Gaito sitting on Abygale.jpg Abygale, Gao, Gaito, Battz, & Sakate.png Gaito & Gao Riding Abygale.png|Gaito and Gao on Abygale Gaito Death Count Requiem 3.png|Gaito armed with Death Count ~Requiem~ Triple D Boys.jpg Gaito's funny side.jpg Gaito and Kanata.jpg Idea Time.jpg Watching Buddyfight.jpg Such a Doofus.jpg Gao Friends Watching.png Everyone's reaction.jpg Gao's Friends.png Traveling together.jpg Gao and his friends to the rescue.jpg Gaito and Kanata traveling.jpg Surprise Karaoke.jpg Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao and friends dumbfounded.jpg Shocked Faces.jpg Abygale Talks to Gaito.png Gaito, Kanata, Abygale, & Athora.png Gao & Friends Lunch.png Gaito's morning sessions.jpg|Gaito and Abygale's morning sessions DG KJSnU0AEp1yH.jpg Cute Gaito.jpg Watched in Awe.jpg Gaito Abygale Mushroom.png GaitoAbygaleSD.png Everyone's attention.jpg Guru & Pupils.png Watching a soccer game.jpg GaitoAbygaleGuruHouse.png Gaito and Abygale face-to-face.jpg|Gaito and Abygale facing each other Gaito In Awe.jpg DJPYKjNXcAAuFMe.jpg DJ5BOASUIAAzk_N.jpg Gaito & Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale.png|Gaito with Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale 3D World Users.png X Protagonists.jpg Gao's boys cheering.jpg ZanyaGaito.png GaoBatzzTraining.png GuruTanuki.png GaitoOverturnAbygale.png ThunderEmpireBuddies.png GaoGroupLeaving.png GaitoKanataLaugh.png|Gaito and Kanata laugh at Batzz GaoGroupDisguises.png ED2 010.png Supporting Friends.jpg|Gaito supports Kanata Gaito's Overturn (Second Version).png|Gaito using Overturn without Death Count ~Requiem~ Gaito mad at Sakate.jpg|Gaito angry at Sakate Determinded Gaito and Abygale.jpg Gaito's Suspicious face.jpg|Gaito knows about Sakate's plan Gaito and Gao.jpg Gao and Gaito smiles.jpg|Gaito and Gao smiling Cute Faces.jpg Gaito and Abygale knitting.jpg Gaito and Abygale arts and crafts.jpg Gao's Friends Cheerleaders.jpg Gao's Friends Activities.jpg Gao's boys playing soccer.jpg Gaito and his friends.jpg Tasuku, Gaito, and Kanata.jpg Gaito looks at Abygale.jpg Gao's friends cheering.jpg Gao's friends celebration.jpg Season 5 Gaito's intro in GGG cup.jpg Gaito's GGG coverage.jpg Gaito's prideful look.jpg Gaito's sweet gothic smile.jpg Gao and friends amused.jpg Gao's friends meets Drum.jpg Gaito and Abygale participation.jpg Gao smiles at Gaito.jpg Gao's friendly smile.jpg Gaito buddy calls.jpg Gaito's surprise enterance.jpg Ku, Gaito, and Abygale.jpg Gao's friends meeting.jpg Gaito and Kanata celebrates.jpg Gaito, Kanata, and Keisetsu buddyfighting.jpg Gaito's cool close-up.jpg Gaito's casual close-up.jpg Category:Character Gallery